


Broken Chains

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Satsuki Kiryuin is a Dark Lord of the Sith, turning others to her cause by the force of her will alone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is less of a fanfic, and more of a reinterpretation of Kill la Kill characters in the Star Wars universe, which I find strangely appropriate, somehow…

_“Peace is a lie…”_

She is the first-born daughter of Empress Ragyo Kiryuin; Lady Satsuki Kiryuin, heir to the Galactic Empire. Yet she is also a powerful Sith Lord in her own right; having earned the title of Darth Junketsu, and even carrying the lightsaber staff belonging to the ancient Jedi Master Bakuzan at her side, as a trophy.

None of this was given to her, however; she earned it all herself. And what she did not have, she took. But ‘take’ was a too harsh a word, for what Lady Satsuki could do…

Yet gaining all this power, had been far from easy. The Empress was a cruel master to apprentice to, demanding the highest of standards, and deeply steeped in the darkest side of the Force… But Lady Satsuki still endured.

_”…there is only passion.“_

She was not alone in her struggle, however. Empress Ragyo had no real interest in her daughter, apart from training her in the ways of the Dark side… So the young heir had been left mostly in the care of Mitsuzo Soroi, a retired Imperial officer; he was well-versed in the Empire’s treachery, yet strangely, had not been corrupted by it. It was Soroi who brought his nephew, Shiro Iori, to keep Lady Satsuki company, and perhaps, to keep the child grounded…

But even at that young age, Lady Satsuki looked into Iori’s eyes, and recognized the power of the Force inside him. And she told the astonished boy right then, she would train him, herself.

The Empress allowed this, oddly enough. She appeared to dismiss the small, sickly boy as a Force user out of hand, but seemed amused to see what her daughter could do with him. And so, Lady Satsuki trained the young Iori in the ways of the Force…

Although the boy had no aptitude for lightsaber fighting, Iori proved quite talented in Force manipulation. Still, to prevent him from being sent to the Sith Academy as a Force sensitive  (and possibly being killed in training), Lady Satsuki had Iori hide his powers, concealing them behind the study of lightsaber crystals, something he also showed a strong aptitude for… And winning her a loyal ally, for life.

Yet Iori was only the first of many, that would join Lady Satsuki…

_"Through passion, I gain strength.”_

The next, was the jaded young daughter of an Imperial fleet admiral, Nonon Jakuzure. Unlike Lady Satsuki, everything had been given to this spoiled, pampered princess… And when first introduced to Lady Satsuki as children, Jakuzure expected to meet someone much like herself, another rival for attention, and silly boys’ affections…

But when she gazed into Lady Satsuki’s blue eyes, and saw the spark that drove her, Jakuzure found herself compelled to follow Lady Satsuki, wherever she might go.

However, little Jakuzure lacked Force sensitive powers, and therefore, could not follow her new-found idol to the Sith Academy. So instead, she enrolled in the Imperial military Academy, and threw herself into her studies; by the time she had graduated, Jakuzure was an ace pilot, the best in the academy, and could fly a Tie Fighter with ease. It was then that Lady Satsuki deemed Jakuzure worthy to work at her side, while the tiny girl accepted smugly.

_“Through strength, I gain power.”_

Next, was Ira Gamagori, the leader of a small band of young rebel fighters, from a planet newly colonized by the Empire. With their secret base exposed, and faced with overwhelming odds, Gamagori chose to throw himself at the then still Sith apprentice Lady Satsuki, knowing fully well that he might die in the process… And while he was defeated by her, Lady Satsuki surprisingly chose to spare him.

Having been impressed by Gamagori’s strength and defiance, Lady Satsuki offered to spare him and his compatriots, if the big man would work by her side. Though Gamagori didn’t think he could trust her, and would rather have died than give up his cause, he strangely felt obligated to join her… And indeed, he now serves her, as the commander of Stormtrooper forces upon Lady Satsuki’s flagship, the Honnouji.

_“Through power, I gain victory.”_

Then there was Houka Inumuta, a teenaged slicer from Nar Shaddaa, aka the Smuggler’s Moon. Inumuta prided himself on his ability to slice into any computer system, and selling any useful information he found, to the highest bidder.

Then Inumuta made the mistake of hacking into the Imperial mainframe, and succeeding… And suddenly found himself under the watchful eye of Lady Satsuki herself. Instead of punishing him however, she offered to have him trained… At Imperial Intelligence, of all places.

Now, Inumuta had been the son of a strict Imperial officer, and had run away from home at an early age, because of it; yet despite this fact, he found himself donning the uniform, for Lady Satsuki’s cause…

_“Through victory, my chains are broken.”_

The last, was perhaps her greatest prize; Uzu Sanageyama, Lady Satsuki’s latest apprentice, one who wielded a lightsaber with ease… And also a former Jedi.

As a Jedi, Sanageyama had been far more interested in fighting powerful opponents, rather than studying the ways of the Force… And so, when faced with defending a small planet from Imperial forces led by Lady Satsuki, with his band of untested Jedi… He welcomed the opportunity to fight the daughter of the Empress, herself.

Sanageyama had defeated all challengers that had stood before him… Until now. He had expected the Empress’s daughter to be a soft, pampered princess, but Lady Satsuki struck down all of his troops on her own, without even touching them. And although he prided himself on his ability to read his opponent’s moves, he found himself easily struck down by the young Sith lord, without her even turning on her lightsaber.

Faced with this humiliating defeat, Sanageyama barely had time to register all this, before Lady Satsuki asked him to join her, join the Dark Side, and offered him an opportunity to show his true might… And Sanageyama found that he could not resist her offer.

And so, Lady Satsuki had gathered the most talented youths that the Empire had to offer, to serve her, and her alone; to act as her generals, and help her conquer the galaxy… Or so thought many of those, under her rule.

_“The Force shall free me.”_

Lady Satsuki often mumured the tenets of the Sith Code to herself, as a reminder of what she was trying to accomplish. Yet she had long realized the grand irony of these words, as her true master was no longer a Sith at all…

Although Lady Satsuki had trained in the ways of the Force under Empress Ragyo, the only one she truly considered her Master was her father, Soichiro Kiryuin. He had been a powerful Sith Lord, and thus, was made a consort to the Empress, in hopes of producing a Force sensitive offspring. Yet somehow during this time, he decided to turn away from the Dark side, keeping his true allegiances hidden from everyone… And he had revealed the reason why to his daughter, when she was still a child.

For the Empress had not been content in merely bearing a Force sensitive child; she wished to infuse her child with the power of the Dark side, as well. Soichiro realized too late, that this is why he had been chosen to be her consort; for he was also skilled in this particular dark alchemy.

Soichiro told Satsuki of how they had done this to her, as a baby; but the ritual did not take hold, and fortunately, she had survived. But the second child, her baby sister, was not so lucky…

At this, little Satsuki felt the hate boiling inside of her; the hate of being used, and her newborn sister being thrown away so lightly… But her father gazed into her eyes, and asked to keep that hate bottled deep inside of her, to be used at the proper time. He reminded her that all Sith expected to be struck down by their apprentices… She merely had to bide her time, and wait.

And so, young Satsuki waited. She waited as she heard the news of her father dying, supposedly at the hands of rebel forces… This was not a surprise to Satsuki, as Soichiro had warned her of this happening. He knew he had outlived his usefulness as a consort, for the Empress had figured out a way to create a being infused with the Dark side of the Force, without having to use a live human as its vessel… Lady Satsuki would soon know and loathe the abomination that was Empress Ragyo’s other apprentice, Nui Harime.

After this, young Satsuki felt she could wait no longer… So she decided to take action, in her own way; by gathering those with abilities that would become most useful to her.

Many assumed Lady Satsuki had used her powers of Force persuasion when luring these most trusted subjects at her side, but Lady Satsuki knew that she did not… She didn’t have to. They all came to her willingly, of their own accord; out of loyalty, fascination, or curiosity. She merely offered them something different, something intriguing; a way to remake the galaxy, in her own fashion.

And when the time came for Lady Satsuki to overthrow her mother, the Force would indeed, free her.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it funny how well the Sith Code fits the Satsuki and the Elite Four... "Peace is a lie" feels like something Lady Satsuki would say; and as mentioned, Jakuzure would be Passion; Gamagori is Strength; Inumuta, Power (through information); and Sanageyama, Victory.


End file.
